Solid state lighting has opened a new era for lighting industry, but there are several challenges that still need to be overcome, to obtain wide acceptance of these energy efficient lighting sources. One of the challenges is to make the point light source from a solid state light such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) not only comfortable but also visibly and aesthetically pleasing.